Amelia Dracula Season 2 Epsode 1 We're all happy
by MissDramatic017
Summary: Amelia is starting Year 10. But we've skipped 8 mouths! How has Amelia been coping? Has she finally re-grown a relationship with her mother? What's her school-life like? Is she still frenemies with Carly? What has see been doing all summer? All will be anwsered. But everyone's happy. That's not normal a Gar Side so how long will it last.
1. Everyone's Happy?

Amelia was dreaming. It was Monday 1st September 2014 and she was dreaming about everything about the past year. She wasn't in a dreamworld. Just normal general dreaming, that have a slight message. The message reminded Amelia about how lucky she was to have so many people around her that actually cared. She had a loving family despite having an abusing father who was trapped in a stone. A wonderful adopted-step-bother. An brill-mazing role that would bring old vampires out of the 15th century when it came to viewing women. And best of all a cute and adorable boyfriend.

Amelia didn't share a room with Talthia anymore. After Daniel left Talthia and Vlad ordered a king sized coffin - a coffin that is 8 times longer and 6 times taller than a normal coffin - and moved into Vlad's room together. She now had the biggest room in the house to herself.

Amelia dreamed about when she first came to Gar Side. When she first went to the school. When Magda came back. When Vlad went missing. When Amelia had the vision that her to saving him. Her reflection trying to merge with her. When she got captured by the stubborn slayers. When she first met Raymond, thinking he was a kind stranger saving a 14 year old girl. Meeting Emma and Becca. Staying in their abandoned building for a week. Her reflection finding her. Running off in fear from her reflection. Merging with her reflection. Biting all those people. Ingrid tricking her, by gassing her with garlic gas. Vlad and Ingrid trying to get the real Amelia back. Meeting Talthia. Talthia and Vlad successfully bringing back the real Amelia. Vlad having to bite her to save her life. Being ill. Being 14. Finding the Cabin. Having fun. Meeting Bertrand. Seeing dad when he was meant to be dust. Going to the dreamworld. Abuse. Waking up. Pain. Being accused of murder. Scared out of er mind. Running away. Force field around the cabin out of fear. Only the one Amelia feared and the one she loved could get through. The letter. Vlad finding out about David. Telling David what to do through a kiss. Hologram Amelia. David and Hologram Amelia bringing back Amelia;s grandmother. Amelia coming out of her force field to let her grandmother help. Finding out that her grandmother was also her mother. Running again. Raymond trying to hypnotize Amelia to forget about what she saw. The hypnotizing not working. Amelia slapping Raymond. Running yet again. Suicide attempt. Vlad saving her. Waking up in a cell. Not being able to talk. Re-learning to talk. The trail. Being proved innocent. Getting kidnapped, by her dad. Fighting her dad. Zoning her dad. Her own house falling on her. Trapped, alone, helpless for three days. Until finally one arm reached out and grabbed someone's ankle. They called over other people, who then dug around her and pulled her out. Learning to use a wheelchair. Arguments with Daniel. Ignoring her mother. Being pushed down the stairs in her wheelchair. Learning to use crutches. Saying goodbye to Daniel. Forgiving her mother. Running for the first time since the house fell on her.

Amelia awoke. Just like the real life her dream ended happily. Amelia smiled. It was 6 AM. She got out of her pajamas and had a bath. At 6:45 AM she plugged in her hair dryer and dried her hair. Her natural hair had grown half a centimeter below her shoulders, her hair dyed black went from this point to half way down her back. The rest was brown and went down to her hips, however when her hair was only slightly damp at 7 AM, she got a a pair of scissors and cut off the brown hair. She then got dressed into her school uniform. She then brushed and combed her hair and plaited it into a crown around her head.

"Oh screw the rules." Amelia muttered to herself as she sat at her desk and started applying make up. Not her 'going out' make up look. This was the 'I-have-got-spots-on-my-chin-side-of-my-nose-and-forehead-near-my-eyebrow' make up look. Vlad had said let the air get to them, but they were still their after two weeks. And being a pale vampire didn't help. Although all summer Amelia did travel around the world with Vlad and Talitha, which gave her cheeks a little colour. They had been to Jamaica, Africa, Australia, Egypt, France and Spain. All hot countries and ofcorse Vlad and Talitha couldn't go out in the day. Amelia would want to leave about ten AM Valitha (Vlad and Talithia's couple name) would give Amelia ten of whatever the currency was and let Amelia out by herself but she had to be back by sun set. Once she was an hour late due to taking the bus out of laziness, she got stuck in traffic and Valitha went insane.

Amelia went down to the kitchen to make herself breakfast. She had given up on eating Renfield's food. Since Amelia was recused from her own house she had suffered from Vampire Food Poisoning several times and needed Vlad to fly her to a Transylvania Hospital, to be treated. After the 4th time - late June - she decided to cook her own her food. She was making eggy bread and bacon. When it was done she whooshed downstairs next to Vlad, who stared at her food in disgust, when Amelia started eating.

"You do know a innocent pig was slaughtered so you could eat that bacon." Vlad commented. Seriously? Amelia was trying to eat! Amelia looked at Vlad's salad.

"You do know my pig's last shit was probably on your lettuces." Amelia snapped.

"Cool comeback." Becca encouraged, by putting out her fist for Amelia to spud. That was Amelia's favorite thing about Becca, she was over one hundred years old and still acted cool and young without over-trying. Amelia did her best to forget what Vlad said and eat her breakfast.

"Amelia, you have training after school today at 4 15. You've missed 6 weeks already." Bertrand ordered, as he walked into the room.

"Vlad has been training me all summer." Amelia lied, hoping Vlad would lie with her.

"No I haven't." Vlad said. Amelia glared at him. He had pushed his salad to the side, clearly put off.

"4 15. Don't be late." He ordered again. He took a plate of Renflied's 'breakfast' and whooshed back to his coffin-room. Amelia's heart sank. She wanted herself and David to spend tonight together. They hadn't seen each other all summer. Apart from the first two weeks in the holidays when she was in France and Spain where she happened to be in the same hotel as David, Alex and their older brother Samuel in both countries.

"I hate you." Amelia said.

"Only because your date has been cancelled." Vlad teased. Amelia scoffed the last bit of bacon in her mouth and whooshed to the lift. She only went down one level, because that was were Emma, Becca, Raymoud and Lucy lived, in return that they kill and collect a weekly amount of meat. Gar side was still technically Ingrid's, but she had moved to America with Piers. Vlad was flying over Friday so the two sibling could sign the paperwork and would come back Sunday night. Vlad wasn't going while Amelia was in school. Since Amelia went back to school, people had been teasing her about being in a wheelchair, Lucy being her mum and her dad abusing her. Amelia and Carly's 'frenemies' was blow out like a candle mouths ago, so Carly had become the stirrer of the teasing. Amelia being a redhead didn't help. Amelia often used bad language and her fists to stand up for herself, therefore getting trouble. Vlad didn't trust Amelia to go to school without him being nearby. Amelia knocked on her mother's coffin. The coffin lid opened as did Raymond's and Emma's.

"Hey Ams." Lucy said. That was Amelia favorite thing about her mum, if Amelia wanted to be called a nickname she called Amelia the nickname instead of her actual name, like a normal mother would do.

"Hey mum." Amelia hugged her mother.

"Are you going school now?" Emma asked.

"Nar, I'm going to bed." Amelia joked, whooshing over to hug her sister. That was Amelia's favorite thing about Emma, she didn't mind when Amelia got sarcastic.

"Is Becca already upstairs?" Raymond asked, noticing her empty coffin. Why did he always have point out the obvious?

"Yes." Amelia told Raymond, hugging him as well.

"Behave at school." Raymond ordered. That was Amelia's favorite about Raymond, he cared about about her, even though it was annoying to be ordered about.

"Shut up." Amelia re-ordered.

"Do as your brother says." her mother disciplined.

"Whatever, see you guys later." Amelia explained. The three vampires waited until Amelia left the room and went back to sleep. Amelia went back into the lift and went down to the ground floor. She walked out the lift.

"Amelia!" David yelled, running to his girlfriend. Amelia opened her arms, and let him her. Amelia smiled, as her itch to see David was scratched and she inhaled his sent.

* * *

And Season Two kicks off! In Season One the storyline didn't get dark until about ep 5 or 6. This Season isn't filled up with that many idea's. Their are only three main plots. I might not reach Twelve episodes like last time, but to try and make it stretch as far as I can by only writing 1500-2250 words per chapter. And this Season will get dark very quickly and might even make you cry.

Please review,

MD,

xx


	2. Tenison startsto build - already

"I've missed you sweet fangs." David said.

"Me too babes." Amelia replied, pulling away from the hug to kiss him.

"Ew! Look at Gothic Ginge and Dumbo David kissing." Carly mocked. The last two weeks of the previous year Carly had come into school early just to catch Amelia and David to take the piss. Amelia didn't think she would carry it on into Year Ten. She burned with fury now at one of Carly 'redhead taunts' her most popular one was Gothic Ginge because Amelia was quite clearly to anyone a goth. Other insults were Blood Sucker Head, Bonfire, Red Devil - mostly by religious people of the school - Blondes are wild, Brunettes are true, But you never can tell what a redhead will do, copper knob, Dead Rose, Flame, FOT (Fucking Orange Thing), Garfield, Match Head, Never trust a ginger, Pumpkin head, Red Bollocks and some weird reason that Amelia never figured out Andy Pandy. David was very smart when they were revising a topic they had done before, but when learning a new topic he struggled with work and was often the last person to get his head around it, so Carly got everyone to call him Dumbo David, cause she knew if she hurt David she would get to Amelia.

"Ignore her." David ordered, gently whispering.

"Well say something them Pumpkin head." Carly ordered. David saw the look of hurt in her eyes.

"Hey. Remember that a redhead is a blonde just with a bit of spice." he said whispering. Amelia smiled. That was his little compliment he used to try and cheer her up when she got really sad about her bullying. She hadn't head it all summer and it now got the same reaction it got when David first said it.

"Are you laughing at me you FOT?" Carly asked, strolling over to Amelia. Amelia quickly wiped the smile of her face and replaced it with a sarcastic smile.

"Yes I am." Amelia lied. "I'm laughing at you because I think your stupid if you think I'm gonna sink down to your level of immaturity." Amelia said before taking David's arm and walking to the Art room. Amelia had been given the key to room Ground Floor Room 4 the first Art room in the corridor. She used this key open the door and locked it again when they were both inside.

"You okay?" David asked.

"Fine." Amelia lied again. "How was the rest of your summer after we left Spain?" Amelia asked, wanting the subject changed.

"How my life was before I met you dull and boring." he explained. Amelia bit the insides of her checks to stop herself smiling.

"Your only saying that to make me feel better about Carly." Amelia moaned.

"I'm not."

"You are." Amelia added childishly.

"I'm not." David repeated as he took Amelia's hand and held it.

"You are." Amelia insisted, though she couldn't help but smile now.

"I'm not." David said for the final time, as he turned Amelia around and starting tickling her stomach.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Amelia laughed, trying to get away but only one of David's hands was tickling her, the other was holding her just below her chest locking Amelia's own arms behind her back.

"Say I'm the best boyfriend ever who would never lie to you." David ordered.

"No . . . David stop." Amelia protested, stubbornly still laughing.

"Say it!" David demanded, laughing too.

"No!" Amelia screamed, though laughter. Suddenly Amelia freed her arms. David fought back of coarse trying to re-trap her arms so he could tinkle her again, which turned the tickle fight into a wrestling match. Amelia was clearly wining but David was strong - for a breather - and was able to have a fair fight, as Amelia wouldn't get her full powers until she was eighteen - half of them at sixteen. Amelia still managed to push David to the floor. That's when the two stopped, David laying on the floor and Amelia resting on his chest both of them still laughing though David was clearly out breath. Amelia leaned over and kissed him. The couple kissed for at least ten seconds before breaking apart.

"I love you." David told her, gazing into her eyes.

"I love you too. And you are the best boyfriend in the whole world who would never ever lie to me." Amelia replied. David smiled and pulled Amelia's head to his so they could kiss again.

The couple slowly stood up and went into the Art room's store cupboard - still kissing. Amelia pulled away, took off her blazer, hung it over the CTV camera and wet back to kissing David. The pair undressed each other as they went back down to the floor.

 **8:10 AM . . .  
**

The school bell rang. That meat it was 8:10 am and 20 minutes to get to form time by ha. Amelia and David got dressed in 3 minutes. Amelia used super-speed to undo her hair but used normal speed to brush her hair and redo the crown plait around her head. This took ten minutes. Two minutes to get to form. Amelia used super-speed to get out the Art room - holding David's hand - locked the door behind her and ran at a normal pace the rest of the way to her form room. They got their just as the bell to start form time went off.

 **End of the day (4:00 PM) . . .**

Amelia and David had been figgity all day. They hadn't finished what they started that morning, and wanted to do so. They were running to the Cabin. Amelia unlocked the front door and sprinted in pulling David's arm. The pair kissed passionately as they jogged up the stairs.

"Aren't you meant to be training with Bertrand?" David asked as he pulled away.

"I'll be expected to make heirs one day, so I am training." Amelia replied not answering properly, instantly going back to kissing. They continued to jog towards the mattress in the corner of the room. They starting grinding on each other as they undressed.

 **5:00 PM . . .**

"You are an hour late." Vlad warned.

"Erm . . . I had P.E last lesson and we had to stay behind, because everyone was chatting and not doing the work." Amelia lied.

"For an hour?" Vlad asked, in disbelief.

"The teacher doesn't like me and made me stay longer than everyone else." Amelia lied again, before whooshing to the training room. She was already dressed in her P.E kit. A white polo short sleeved top and navy blue shorts. "Hi Bertrand." Amelia said placing her bag down.

"Your late." Bertrand replied.

"I know, I had -" Amelia began.

"Don't even try lying to me it's obvious what you have been doing." Bertrand said, cutting Amelia off.

"It is?" she asked.

"Yes it is." Bertrand snapped. Amelia stared at him in confusion. "You sink of David. Not breather, David. You smell so much like him he might as well be standing in front of me instead of you." Bertrand explained.

"Ssso?" Amelia asked.

"So the only way a vampire can smell that much like a breather is if the vampire and the breather have been . . intimate." Bertrand hissed. "I'm surprised Vlad hasn't confronted you before. Any Vampire living here long enough should be able to tell you've been at it for mouths." Amelia's pale skin blushed. Bertrand was speaking the truth. All throughout Amelia's 6 mouth sentence she spent most of her time outside school with David, and half the time became intimate. Yet this was the first time she had let it make her late for training.

"My sex-life has nothing to do with you." Amelia said as clear as she could manage.

"It does when it makes you late for training." Bertrand snapped. "And if you want to come to training as late as 5 again you will have to give up all your break and 30 minutes of lunch to make up for the hour's loss." Bertrand explained, harshly. He had been soft on Vlad and let him miss training whenever he liked, he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

"But -" Amelia tried to protest.

"No buts." he interrupted. "Now start your stretches before training or we will be finishing later than we already are." Amelia glared at Bertrand but did as her told.

* * *

Chapter two done! And now for Chapter 3 I'm not giving myself a time limit I did that a lot while writing Season One and often broke the limit. Just expect to see a third chapter in a few weeks.

Please review (Seriously I only get one per Chapter now and that's from the Brill-Mazing and trustworthy AmyJade3),

MD,

xx


	3. Sibling Fun

**The Following Saturday (9:00 am) . . . .**

Amelia was outside Vlad's room. He flew over to America to see Ingrid last night, but Amelia knew Talthia was in her shared coffin, still asleep. Amelia slowly opened the door. Their was a horrible creaking noise, that made Amelia cringe. The door clearly needing someone to oil it. Not wanting to make anymore sound Amelia squeezed through the small gap already their. She tip-toed over to a locked set of draws on the other side of the room. Taking testing steps before taking proper ones to avoid creaky floor boards. She crouched down. Her hair was in a high top knot today, with hundreds of pins holding it in place. Amelia carefully took out two starting to pick the lock of the top draw. It opened with a loud click. She opened the draw and their was a sliver metal box. She undid the lock and saw Ten rings.

They were special rings. They protected vampires from sunlight. Most them were all destroyed thousands of years ago and were now .extremely rare. Amelia found them in the Cabin, a few mouths before the summer. They looked old and like they had some sort of history, so Amelia showed them to Vlad. He instantly recognized them, explained them to Amelia then locked them away, saying they were important and were only to be used in emergencies.

What was happening now was an emergency - sort of. All Amelia had wanted since Daniel left was to have a normal relationship, and fun with her remaining siblings. How could she have that if they couldn't even go out in the sunlight? She took three of the rings and redid the lock on the box, put it back it the draw closed it and then used her hair pins to re-lock the lock. Amelia crept out the room and carefully closed the door. Amelia then whooshed to where her brother and sisters were waiting.

"I got the rings!" Amelia told them excitedly.

"You shouldn't of gone in their and got them Amelia." Raymoud warned.

"Vlad said they where only for emergencies." Emma added agreeing with her twin.

"Spending time with my family is an emergency." Amelia claimed childishly.

"That doesn't make it okay for us to be using the rings!" Becca commented.

"Well I'm the Heir of Chosen One so I'm in charge until Vlad comes back. And I say the 4 of us go out and have a good time so that is what we are doing." Amelia justified as she literally forced the rings onto the first finger of each Sibling and dragged them outside. Naturally they all shielded themselves with their arms, but after a few seconds they removed the 'shield' and smiled at the fact they where standing in sunlight without their un-life being endangered. "Come on!" Amelia ordered, running across the concrete playground. Her 3 siblings followed.

First Amelia went to the park where they hired lockers. Amelia paid two pounds to use it all day, took her bag off Becca, took out her laptop and charger and put them her locker then then locked it. She got out her phone. 'Hey Tal. i've gone out with David. Wont be back til late. Be home about 9. Bye.' Amelia lied in a text to Talthia.

Second Amelia ran right into the center of Liverpool where all the main shops and food places where. She made Emma, Raymoud and Becca follow her while she brought Popcorn, sweets, one bottle of coke, three bottles of lemonade and 4 chicken sandwiches.

"Don't you think your buying a bit too many sweets?" Becca asked.

"Don't be such a kill joy, we're meant to be having fun." Amelia ordered as she paid for all the stuff and Emma and Raymoud put them in the bags.

"So where are we going now?" Emma asked. Amelia pointed at the Cinema in front of them.

"Why waste money at a Cinema, to watch a film when you and buy the DVD a few mouths later for a much cheaper price." Raymoud complained. Amelia gave him a look.

"You are such cheap-skate." Amelia commented, before she clicked her fingers. Suddenly the front wall of the Cinema they were advertising a special deal.

"Super Saturday. Every Saturday absolutely everything half price for families of 4 or more. Starting Saturday 6th September 2014." Raymoud read. The 6th was today. "A DVD is still cheaper." he added.

"Cheap-skate." Emma, Becca and Amelia all said at once. The three girls all grabbed Raymoud's arms and literally dragged him across the road and into the Cinema.

When they were inside the 4 argued for about 40 minutes on what film to see. But eventually they decided to see the new version of Annie. The new version was set in modern day and instead of Annie being a ten year old redheaded girl in an orphanage, she was a ten year old black girl girl in a orphanage.

It was a good choice too because when the film was over, it was all they could talk about. Annie this, Annie that. Raymoud in particular wanted to talk about the film Annie when 11 30 - 1 PM Amelia, Emma and Becca were walking around all the clothes and shoe stores.

"What do you think of this one Raymoud?" Amelia asked, picking out a black top and trousers with red and purple pattens all over them.

"It's just as nice as the other 20,000 you've shown me." he replied. Amelia and her two sisters decided to ignore that comment.

"But I think I like this one way more than the rest . . . I'm gonna buy it." Amelia decided.

"You mean you're actually going to buy something?" Raymoud asked, pretending to be shocked. This time all three girls gave Raymoud a dirty look. "What we've been looking at clothes for 90 minutes can we please do something else." Raymoud said, practically begging.

"We can doing something else when we have paid for Amelia's outfit." Emma explained.

"Thank you." Raymoud breathed out in relief.

Amelia paid for the outfit and then took her siblings to a DVD shop. "This is more like it." Raymoud said, instantly beginning to look at DVDs.

"I was thinking we could buy loads of 15 and 18 rated movies and watch them on my computer when we get back to the park." Amelia told the small group of three.

"It's a good idea but I don't think any of us have any ID on us." Becca said. Amelia shrugged her shoulders.

"I can hypnotize the person behind the till to think I'm 18. All three of you said so yourselves that this hairstyle makes me look older." Amelia reminded.

"What 15s and 18s should we get then?" Emma asked weakening.

"Well this one sounds particularly interesting." Raymoud said. It was a film called Carrie, where a young girl had a over-religious mother. When Carrie starts her first period, she gets scared because she doesn't what it is and when her mother is told she believes her daughter is a sinner. They brought that movie, the 5 Chucky movies and all 4 Paranormal Activity movies. Amelia had a whole purse stuffed to the brim with fivers, at the start of the day so had way more than enough for the 10 movies.

When they got to the park it was 1 45 PM. the four of them had brought a bottle of water on the way. Raymond suck up behind his sisters and squirted them with water. They all screamed in shock.

"What was that for?" Becca asked.

"Making me follow you around looking at clothes and shoes." he replied. Amelia squirted her bottle of water at Raymoud, it went all over his trousers so it looked like he had wet himself.

"Nice shot." Emma complemented through laughter. Their was a Cafe in the park which had a tap on one side. The four siblings used the tap to fill up their bottles of water again and again. Obviously with it being 3 against one Raymoud lost. The three girls where mostly dry whereas Raymoud was soaked. When Raymoud finally had the sense to surrender, Amelia, Emma and Becca burst out laughing at the state of him.

"Should we go back to the shops to buy you some dry clothes." Amelia asked, taking the piss. Despite his surrender Raymoud splashed the last of his water on Amelia.

"Just a towel should be fine." he replied.

By the time they had got the towel, went into the cafe and had Amelia's laptop ready to go it 2 55 PM Amelia plugged into her computer a small device that allowed two pairs of hear phones to come off it so The four could sit around the laptop in a Cafe and watch 5 of their 10 movies. They watched Carrie and the 4 Paranormal films, when they were finished it was 9:00PM

"You told Talthia you'd been home by 9. It's dead on now. We'll be late." Becca realized.

"I don't care." Amelia replied. "Today has been the best day ever and I wouldn't of changed a single thing that happened for the world." she added.

* * *

Chapter 3! Season 2 has it's first episode done! Big shout out to AmyJade3. She's been their for me since she found me on here over a year ago. We have NINE pages of messages and close to our tenth. She is so supportive towards me, and I her. She was off FanFiction for a few mouths cause of personal reasons, but she's been back for a few weeks now so check out her stories. Next episode a week or so, but like I said not giving myself time limits, they stress you out.

Please review, (the only person is still AmyJade3 I like reading your reviews :( they make me write better when I'm given constitutive criticism)

MD

xx


End file.
